


The Spider and The Fly

by Paptato



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Cheritz wouldn't let me date Soi and Shinbi so I'm doing that here, F/F, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Tei is a dick, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Tei, but i love him anyways, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paptato/pseuds/Paptato
Summary: Soi has been accused of many things over her life, but never has anyone ever accused her of being stupid.So when Eri and the HOT5 disappeared at the same time she knew something was not right.If Tei could be accused of being anything it would be meticulous. Tei could've been accused of many other things, but he wasn't. No, Tei was accused of too little and that's how Tei would like to keep it.(Or in which Soi takes upon the mantle of hero and Tei really needs to learn that sharing is caring)





	1. Squeeze Out Your Evil, Your Grim And Your Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soi has been accused of many things over her life, but never has anyone ever accused her of being stupid.
> 
> So when Eri and the HOT5 disappeared at the same time she knew something was not right.
> 
> If Tei could be accused of being anything it would be meticulous. Tei could've been accused of many other things, but he wasn't. No, Tei was accused of too little and that's how Tei would like to keep it.

Soi has been accused of many things, being pushy, sure, Soi could admit to dragging whoever was around her into her shenanigans. Keeping a catalogue of pictures of the school's most attractive boys? Well, no one has found her stash yet so she shot down that accusation fairly quickly even if it was true. Having a rockin’ bod’? Well that was just obvious. The point is that Soi has been accused of many things over her life, but never has anyone ever accused her of being stupid. 

So when Eri and the HOT5 disappeared at the same time she knew something was not right. 

Everyone in the school knew that Eri and the HOT5 were connected in some way. Her arriving in a limo,  _ a freaking limo _ , with the lot of them was damning evidence enough. Soi and Shinbi knew that they were childhood friends and that the boys owed her parents for helping them into the country, but that still does not explain how they all disappeared off the map at the same time. And while this interesting fact probed at Soi's inclination for gossip, she could not deny that she was genuinely worried for Eri.

Eri was her close friend who had a quiet sort of kindness but also had dry wit and charm that endeared her so heavily to Soi. Eri was kind and funny and supportive and so dear to her but she disappeared so quickly through Soi's fingers. 

The worst thing about this entire situation was that Soi didn't realize how important Eri was to her until it was too late. 

While Tei made Soi's heartbeat quicken, Eri filled up Soi's heart and made it whole. It was only until Eri vanished that Soi acknowledged that so very important piece in heart that was now lost to her.

She needed Eri in her life. She needs her as much as she needs Shinbi to be by her side. 

She needs her back

She needs to find Eri. 

She needs to find her no matter what it costs.

Which is why Soi pulls out her phone and calls Eri again as soon as class ended. 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings and-

“ _ Hi this is Eri! Unfortunately I can't answer the phone right now but if you leave me a message I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! Okay, so how do I turn the recording off? Oh like th-” _

Damnit. 

Soi hung up on the call before she could hear the beep. She looked at the number of times she called Eri in the past three weeks.

Sixty-two times. Sixty-two times Soi had called Eri and she still has never picked up. 

Once Soi finds Eri she's going to strangle her for disappearing, hug her, and then strangle her again for not answering her phone.  


“Soi,” a hand landed on her shoulder “ You're about to start pulling out your hair again”. 

Oh, so she was. Soi untangles her hands from her now ruffled hair and looks up. 

“Maybe I wanted my hair to be shorter.” 

“Soi, that's not how hair works.” Shinbi sighs “And the day you let your hair get cut is the day the world ends.”  Shinbi looks at her for moment.

“What?”

“Come on we're going.” Shinbi said as she grabs both of their bags and swings them over her shoulder.

“Going?” Soi splutters as she runs after Shinbi.“Going where?”

“Banjul”

“What? But we already checked there numerous times and neither she nor Tei where there! And you have modeling today and-”

“It's not for them,” interrupts Shinbi “It's for you.”

“What-”

“You're not going to find her when you're dragging yourself into the ground like this.”

“I'm perfectly fine to help find Eri!” 

“You've lost weight.”

“I'm on a diet.”

Shinbi turns to look back at her, “No you're not. I'm worried about you and..." Shinbi averts her gaze "I don't want to loose another friend."

Soi had nothing to say to that.

Shinbi continues.

“So we are going to go to Banjul. We are going to order some cakes and you are going to get to ogle at cute boys and then we are going to look for Eri again.”

Soi grumbles and speed walks past Shinbi “Fine. But you're paying.”

Shinbi lets out a relieved sigh and smiles “That's what I was planning.”  
  


* * *

   


If Tei could be accused of being anything it would be meticulous. Tei could've been accused of many other things, but he wasn't. No, Tei was accused of too little and that's how Tei would like to keep it.

That's how Tei  _ has _ to keep it. 

Tei has to keep control. Tei has to keep everything in his newly found life organized in categories, in plans and in locked away crevices. 

Tei needs to keep himself contained and controlled and every action he does must be in accordance to keeping up his cleanly kept facadé.

Tei knew he was dirty but that didn't mean the others needed to know too.

No, Tei only needed them to think of him as the mother, as the prince, as the kind face that made breakfast in the morning and brewed tea in the evening. 

They could not know. 

Especially not  _ her _ .

No, he has to keep her clean. He has to keep her pure and good and safe. Eri has to be kept safe and protected. Eri has to be controlled. 

So Tei began putting sleeping pills in the tea he made her  every evening. He began waking her up and guiding her to the bathroom underneath his palm (he could touch her!)  every morning. He began to make her more food and to fuss over her clothes and her hair. 

And every time she quipped “Thanks mom,” the faint stabbing feeling in his chest would get sharper and his mask would chip a little more.

He was slipping. He could feel his grip over himself loosening. He began wanting and that was not okay and he needs to stop but he can't. 

He wants her smile, he wants her thoughts and her feelings. He wants to keep her close. He wants to wrap his arms around her until he can feel her heartbeat thumping through his veins. Until she can't breathe. 

Until she chokes. 

He wants to entrap her and swallow her whole until she can't think of anyone but him. 

But then she tries to slip out of his grasp.  She wants to search for that damn harp for Zion. 

No. No that's not okay. She wants to leave him for someone who is so far beneath her. How dare she. How dare she let someone else try to dirty her. She's not allowed to- 

No. No it's okay. He can fix this.  


He puts on his best smile “Fine, alright. Let's go.”  


“Huh? Really?”  


“Yeah. I'll go with you.”  


“Thank you!”  


How  _ trusting _ .  


He makes up a lie saying he wants to get gloves and a flashlight from his room. Not that he doesn't have them, he uses them for other purposes pertaining to her, but he's not going to use them now.  


He asks her to return his key. She of course happily gives it to him.  


How  _ naive _ .  


He walks into the kitchen and then brews her a cup of tea. His hands shake as he drops in twice the usual amount of pills into the mug.

“It's for her” he reminds himself “I'm doing this for her.”  


He hands her the spiked tea “My very own special blend. Drink this while you wait.”  


He leaves the living room as she takes a sip.  


How  _ foolish. _  


Within minutes she was passed out. He picks her up in his arms (she's so light, so pure, so _weak_ ) and cradles her head into his chest as he carries her into her room. He tucks her into her bed and draws her sheets up to her chin. He thinks she looks like Sleeping Beauty. So soft, so pure, so innocent. Eyes closed to the horrors of the world. To the horror that is him. If Tei has to turn into a dragon and keep her locked in a gilded cage to protect her from these truths, then Tei would not hesitate.

Even if comes at the cost of her own personal autonomy.

With this thought in mind, Tei ripped out the pages from her diary.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Soi begins her search and Tei sounds like a cultist
> 
> Hi there! This is my first story on this site so criticism is greatly needed and wanted!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. The Ivory Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri has been living with Tei for about two weeks now and within those weeks Eri learned that Tei was a bit… odd.
> 
> Not that Tei was a bad person. No, Tei was kind, caring and protective, but sometimes Eri felt that he was maybe a little _too protective _.__

The girl, like every morning, woke up not with a start, but a with a sluggish ascent from foggy dreams. The girl opened her heavy eyes only to find a ginger-headed man staring at her from a bedside chair. She sharply sits up, which turns out to be a bad idea because suddenly the blood is rushing from her head and she nearly sways back down into the bed.

 

“Good morning,” the strange man placates “I'm sorry for not waking you earlier. You just looked so peaceful sleeping like you were.” In a more concerned voice, the man added “ Do you remember who I am?”

 

It took the girl a few moments to rack her brain for the memories she was looking for, when she looked at the worried face before her she felt fondness, a strange bit of sadness but most profoundly an overwhelming sentiment of trust. Yes, this man has to be...

 

“Tei, your name is Tei”

 

Tei looks relieved “Good.” He breathed “I was afraid you had forgotten me again.” He seems to remember something, “Do you know your name?”

 

The girl pauses. She- she feels like this should be a lot easier to answer. Why can't she remember her own name? Can she even be sure she's a her? Can she be sure of anything? Why can't she remember? Why? She feels her heartbeat start to race, her breath begins to turn into labored gasps and her hands begin to twitch and sweat but none of this matters because she doesn't even know her _own_ _name_ and…

 

Suddenly a cool hand darts out and grabs her own.

 

“Eri.” He soothes “Your name is Eri.”

 

Tei gently guides her closer to him until she is practically being cradled in his arms. The girl, who is apparently named Eri, thinks she usually would be mortified at being this close to a near stranger, but she is terrified and the hands stroking her head are cool and strangely calming.

 

Tei begins calmly listing facts about the life she should know “You are sixteen years old. Until recently you've attended an academy as a first year until your illness became too much to bear. You are now living with me. I take care of you. You are safe. You are safe with me.” 

 

Cold hands gently wipe away the unfelt tears that have begun falling from her eyes. Tei's hands rest on her cheeks and he presses his lips on the crown of her head. “You're okay.” He murmurs “You don't need to afraid anymore. I'm here.”

 

Tei continues to rub soothing circles in her back until Eri eventually is able to regain her composure.

 

“Sorry,” she sniffles as she backs away from Tei's embrace “I- I don't know why I just started to-”

 

“You had a panic attack,” Tei informed her. Upon seeing Eri's troubled face he reassures “It’s completely understandable with your … situation.”

 

“My situation?”

 

“The loss of your memories.”

 

All Eri could say to that was “Oh”.

 

Tei reaches for her fidgeting hands and cups them in his own. “It's going to be alright Eri. I'm always going to be here for you, to help you remember and to support you. You don't need to worry because I am going to take care of everything from now on.” 

 

Eri couldn't help but feel reassured while looking into Tei's earnest eyes. “Thank you.” she mumbled. 

 

“Of course,” Tei smiled at her, but upon looking into her eyes he averted his own with a flash of - guilt? No. No, she's sure she's reading it wrong, because he helps her get up and offers “Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, I'll have breakfast ready for you by the time you get ready.”

 

Eri wordlessly nodded her head, still slightly embarrassed at herself. 

 

“I'll leave you be then.” Tei says as he walks out of her room and closes her door. 

 

* * *

  
  


Eri has been living with Tei for about two weeks now and within those weeks Eri learned that Tei was a bit… odd.

 

Not that Tei was a bad person.  No, Tei was kind, caring and protective, but sometimes Eri felt that he was maybe a little _too_ _protective._

 

For one, he wouldn't let her go back to the academy, even if that's where she believes she'll regain her memories the fastest. In fact, he wouldn't really let her go anywhere. He cited that when they tried to go out before that she was targeted by other people due to her closeness to him and that stressful and anxiety-inducing situations would make the effects of her memory loss worse. But when she suggested just going out to the corner store by herself he said he was worried about her forgetting where she was and getting lost. 

 

So she just remained in this house in which there was only her and Tei. Which was another weird thing, because she had a weird feeling that other people were supposed to be there with them. On the first morning that Eri remembers, she walked into the kitchen and saw Tei preparing breakfast. 

 

She asked, “When are the others going to eat?”

 

Tei slowly put down his pan “What others?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why did you ask if there were other people besides you and me here?” 

 

“Oh I- I just thought that it was a bit strange that it was just you and me here and-”

 

Tei sighed and looked at her “It's just you and me, no one else is, or has ever, lived here.”

 

And that had been the end of that.

 

So, the past two weeks with Tei have been a mixture of stressful, due to her amnesia and mind-numbingly boring, due to not being able to leave the house. Eri has begun to think she might actually be on house arrest. 

 

It would be less boring, she thinks, if Tei wasn’t so distant. It was strange because he kept switching between being too smothering to being dismissive of her. Eri would like to cut the guy some slack, it must be really difficult to deal with her especially with her sudden amnesia, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t feel disappointed every time he cut off their conversations with single word answers or whenever he left the room when she entered. So half the time Eri found herself bored and alone in this big and empty house that was supposed to be her home but never really felt like home.

 

Eri couldn’t even explore the house she was more or less stuck in. Tei had locked the doors to what she presumed was the upstairs, a closet and a bedroom she found herself rummaging through on the second day she began her new life with Tei. Eri doesn’t remember much about the room (she doesn’t remember much of anything these days) but she can recall that it was dark, naggingly familiar and smelled faintly of lemons. Something about that room sparked a feeling of fondness and warmth in her, so she walked in and began perusing the small bedroom. She frowned at a dried up plant and the dusty shelves and bed and thought to herself that she could pass some time by cleaning up the place. She faintly remembers turning over to the closest in the back of the room, to check if that needed to be cleaned as well,  and as she placed her hand on the doorknob suddenly her head began to throb and twist and burn. Black spots began to fill her eyes as an extreme sense of vertigo began to make her legs wobble and collapse. Tei had found her curled up shaking against the footboard of the bed.

 

Nearly all the doors in Tei’s and her little world were locked the next day.

 

From then on she spent her days either blankly staring at the television or struggling to read through the many books Tei shoved into her arms. Eri thinks it’s his way of reintroducing her to the world. It would be nice his way of teaching her to adapt to society would involve him speaking with her more often or, you know, letting her go outside. When Eri was not watching television or glaring at Tei’s books she found herself sleeping. Eri noticed she did a lot of sleeping, in fact, she thinks she had become very good at sleeping.  She thinks she deserves an Olympic medal for wasting most of her days away with sleeping. Oh, Eri also thinks she deserves one for drinking a ridiculous amount of tea on a daily basis. 

 

Eri was beginning to feel like The Dormouse from one of Tei’s Storybooks. She wonders if she was more like an Alice then Tei would actually let her go and explore the wonderland that was outside.

 

Okay,  so maybe Eri was beginning to become a little stir-crazy and maybe she was afraid if she spent any more time in this damn house she would be right on track to going straight into the looney bin. 

 

That’s why when Tei mentioned that he should go back to his part-time job over dinner she pounced on the idea of going with him.

 

“If you’re so afraid of leaving me alone, why don't I just go with you?” 

 

Tei raised his eyebrows “While I appreciate the offer Eri, I’m not quite sure you’re ready for such an … escapade.”

 

Ugh, she hates it when he does this, “You make it seem like I’m going off to war. I’m just going to be busing tables.”

 

“Busing tables with other men.” 

 

“What are you, my mom?” Eri jokes to maybe loosen up the growing tension in the air.

 

Tei’s lips flatten into a line. Uh oh. He did not like that.

 

“What- what I mean is that I’m not going to be there to be interested in other guys. I mean sure they’re going to be there and so are girls, not to say I’m going to be interested in other girls either, but-”

 

“Why do you always say I’m like a mom to you?” Tei interrupted.

 

Eri furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Do you really just see me as some parental figure?” Tei continued softly voice barely above a whisper. His eyes staring blankly at his now empty plate  “Am I too smothering? Controlling? Dirty? Does she need to be fixed again? Why doesn’t she see me as…” His voice drifted off in his musings.

 

“Tei?” Eri gently prodded.

 

Tei suddenly snapped out of his stupor. His eyes now peering over his clasped hands over at Eri. His eyes bore into her own and he continued to stare at her like she was an equation that he couldn’t quite tally up. Eri felt her forehead begin to sweat. 

 

“Um.” she intelligently offered. 

 

“Is…” Tei began slowly “Is coming with me to work at the cafe that important to you?”

 

Eri blinked “Yes.”

 

Tei sighed “Well, you better get to sleep soon if you want to be well rested for Hobin’s job interview.”

 

“What.”

 

“I’ll make you some tea, get ready for bed. I’ll meet you in your room.” Tei got up from his chair and scooted out her own as he began to gently help Eri out of her seat.

 

“What.”

 

“Honestly Eri,” Tei reprimanded “If you want to take on the world you better be well rested enough to do it.”

 

And as Eri was lightly shoved into her room she thought that went a lot easier than she expected.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Eri has cabin fever and Tei is emotionally constipated
> 
> A little later than I promised but chapter two is here! I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be up very quickly, I have finals coming up and my senior project is going to take up most of my time. But after May 28th things will probably come in a little bit faster.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading once again and if you got any tips or comments drop them down below, please they are my lifeblood.


	3. The Dormouse meets Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eri?”
> 
> Abruptly disrupted from her inner monologue, Eri turns her head towards the voice that called her name.
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Oh, this girl is definitely more of an Alice.

Out of all Tei’s books that Eri has read, she believes she could compare Banjul most closely to  _ Alice in Wonderland _ . Or more specifically that one part where Alice joins the Mad Hatter’s tea party. There was an air of whimsy drifting throughout the western styled tea shop. She felt like she walked into a different century or country where it's inhabitants were impeccably dressed waiters and lovesick girls. By doing some research (and some eavesdropping) of her own Eri found out that her new workplace was famous for its handsome employees and that it was even featured in some beauty blogs. She really shouldn't be shocked that Tei flourished at this place. 

He was sunshine personified. The smiles we would give to his customers was blinding and the almost carefree way he interacted with them was magnetizing. Eri couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of the customers Tei doted on, that they got to see this radiant and open version of Tei while Eri struggled to carry on an honest conversation with him. She supposed she was just grateful to see this other form of Tei, even if there was a metaphorical glass wall between them. She’s definitely grateful to be able to work with Tei, even more so to actually have an activity to do.

Eri was honestly surprised when Mr. Hobbs allowed her to have this job, considering the glamour of all his other employees compared to... well, her. When she expressed these concerns towards Mr. Hobbs he smiled down at her and said :

"You'd be surprised by how many of our lovely patrons would be charmed by a cute girl like yourself, newbie."

He then gave her a wink and sent her off towards the nearest table of rosy-cheeked girls. 

She thought Mr.Hobbs was a lot more cunning than he let himself appear to be. 

He’d probably be the Cheshire Cat if Eri was actually in Wonderland. He would have to share that role with the literal ( and strangely familiar ) cat that wandered between the tables of the cafe. Zion, the kind green-haired waiter that she worked with, could also maybe claim the position of the Cheshire Cat due to his disposition and not to mention his cat-like eyes. Eri thought his personality better fitted the White Rabbit, but that was just her. Tei was the March Hare, jovial and kind but also unnecessarily persistent in pouring her cup and after cup of tea, even when she already drank her fill. And Eri…

Eri was the Dormouse, the weak, little creature who fell asleep at any and every opportunity. She doesn’t even remember taking her little naps if that’s what you could call them. She only remembers waking up to looking up at Tei’s troubled face every time she collapsed. Hobbins and Zion were more than sympathetic and Tei would tease her about her “lazy” behavior, but she could tell that even he was worried about her behind his jovial smile. As if she would break like the tea shop’s china plates with the slightest touch.

Eri felt pathetic. 

Eri felt weak and fragile and she thought if she was just stronger, if she would just stop feeling so sick all the time, then she could earn Tei’s respect. That he would smile at her in the same way he smiles towards his customers. That if she was just a little more like Alice then he would realize she’s worthy of being treated like everyone else. Like an equal.

 

_ Thump _

 

“ _ Eri _ ?” 

 

Abruptly disrupted from her inner monologue, Eri turns her head towards the voice that called her name.

Oh.

Oh, this girl is definitely more of an Alice.

The girl reminds her of one of those American models she would see in the fashion magazines the cafe’s patrons would flip through. She’s all curves and daintily dressed in a girlish skirt and blouse. Thick blonde curls donned in a blue bow frame her pale face and bring out her startled brown eyes. 

Her delicate lips part as she breathes out, “Eri? Eri is that you?”

Eri blinks and suddenly her arms are full of a mass of blonde curls. Her shirt suddenly starts to become wet as she realizes with a start that the girl is sobbing into her shoulder.

“ _ Oh my god.” _

Eri whips her head towards the new voice.

A tall girl with short blue hair stares at Eri like she’s looking at a ghost, her forgotten drink spilled all over the floor and sinking into the carpet.  She takes a slow and careful step towards Eri.

“Eri…” she breathes “you’re alive…”

Blondie suddenly takes Eri’s face into her palms.

“It’s really you Eri,” she laughs wetly “You’re really here.”

She takes a step back as she smiles and tries to wipe her face, “I… I was so worried about you and here you are working at Banjul, the one place I never thought to look. Where… where have you been, girl? I’ve…” She’s crying again “I have missed you  _ so  much _ .”

Eri tries to speak but she could find no words. She just stood there gaping as this poor girl broke down crying in her arms. 

“Eri?” The blue haired girl whispers.

“Hey!” Blondie laughs “Aren’t you going to say anything? It’s us!”

“Soi, I don’t think she…”

The girl apparently called Soi grips Eri’s arms and looks into her eyes desperately “Eri! Come on! It’s us! It’s me, Soi! You… have to recognize me right? You’re - we’re your best friends!”

“Soi.”

“No… No, you have to recognize us. It’s me Eri! It’s me and Shinbi, you couldn’t have forgotten about us! Eri… Eri please say something!”

“I...I...” Eri stutters as Soi’s hands tighten and a fresh batch of tears are spilling down her face.

 

“That’s enough”

 

A cold voice cut through the air as strong hands roughly pull her back towards a sturdy body.

“ _ Tei _ ?!” Soi shrieks.

Warm hands guide her towards the back of the house, “Let’s have you go sit down.” He turns and addresses to the two girls standing shell shocked behind him, “I’ll explain everything later”.

Tei gently walks her to the break room that is connected to the kitchen and has her sit down on one of the many antique couches haphazardly stuffed throughout the small room. 

“Stay here,” Tei mumbles as he walks back in the kitchen.

He soon returns with a cup of tea, “Drink,” he says as he places the cup in her hands “It will help you calm down.” 

“But I..”

“Eri.” Tei crouches down so he can look her in the eyes. He cups her face with one of his palms and strokes her cheek soothingly. His lips twists into one of his charming smiles, but his eyes are stern and cold. “Please.”

 

Eri sighs and raises her cup to her lips and swallows.

 

She lets the darkness take her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Eri really enjoys monologues and Soi really wishes that she would stop monologue and actually remember her.
> 
> And our heroes finally their reunion only after three chapters. Hooray!
> 
> Sorry about the month late upload. Finals, and then my senior project (which I was too over ambitious on, jesus christ programming is hard) and then high school graduation took up most of my time. But on the plus side, its finally summer so updates should happen fairly quickly until I have to go to college. Also happy Pride everyone!
> 
> Next time Tei, Soi and Shinbi have a chat.
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and if you would like to critique (please I need it) or chat then drop a comment down in the comment section.


	4. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinbi had to stay strong. For Soi. For Eri. So she could find out was wrong with Eri and find a way to fix whatever plagued her. Shinbi would have to do what she does best: be composed, think and observe.
> 
> Which is exactly what Shinbi did as Tei approached their table.

_ Tap tap tap _

 

Soi impatiently drums her fingers against the table. Her chewed up fingernails skimming across the wood in a rhythmic pattern, over and over again. Shinbi supposes that she can’t blame her, she’s antsy too, but Shinbi keeps her emotions more… in check than Soi. That’s what Shinbi does. She stays cool and she thinks logically, keeps quiet and observes while Soi is a burning fire who feels and speaks her mind even when the circumstances do not call for it. Soi takes on the world with her words and magnetizing charisma and Shinbi loves her all the more for it, which is why it broke her heart to see Soi so lost.

 

When Eri first disappeared Shinbi shut down and felt like she couldn’t do anything, but Soi… oh, Soi burned with determination and with an unwavering resolution to find their long lost friend. Even now Shinbi could see that same smoldering fire, though it has now turned into a flickering ember. Shinbi could understand why. Seeing the emptiness and complete lack of recognition within Eri’s eyes was terrifying, it was horrible and so so sad and it made her want to collapse and scream at whatever had done this to her dear friend. It made Shinbi want to take Eri and Soi into her arms and never ever let them go, but no. No, Shinbi had to stay strong. For Soi. For Eri. So she could find out was wrong with Eri and find a way to fix whatever plagued her. Shinbi would have to do what she does best: be composed, think and observe.

 

Which is exactly what Shinbi did as Tei approached their table.

 

Tei gracefully laid down two cups of tea on the table alongside a single slice of carrot cake. “On the house,” he said with a charming smile. 

 

_ Too charming _ thought Shinbi as Tei pulled out his own chair across her and Soi. Tei was always charming and while that should be a notable and admirable characteristic, it somehow set Shinbi on edge. It just wasn’t natural, no one could always be that happy and eloquent all the time, but somehow he managed to pull it off. Not once has Shinbi ever seen him express any form of displeasure or irritation, even when swarmed by fangirls every day when he still went to school, he would just smile and wave them off, even when he was clearly disinterested in them.  It felt as if his whole “Prince Sunshine” attitude was just a farce. She just couldn’t figure out why he put himself through it day after day. It didn’t set right with Shinbi. She didn’t get it. What would be the point of it? He had to have some sort of reason, some sort of drive that made him do it. 

 

Shinbi glanced over at Soi making goo-goo eyes at Tei.  _ Something that keeps him going… _ she pondered.

 

She took a sip of the tea that was placed in front of her. It was the same one she ordered when she used to visit here with Soi and Eri. She did not remember placing an order. Strange.

 

“It’s the drink I always get”, She mused aloud.

 

“So?” Tei raises a brow.

 

“How did you know that I normally order this? You don’t normally wait upon us.”

 

Tei waves his hand flippantly “I remember everything about Eri’s friends.”

 

Shinbi did not like the sound of that. She didn’t like it at all.

 

“I see.” she murmured after a tense pause. 

 

Soi looks back and forth between Tei and Shinbi, seemingly confused by this interaction. She seems to shake herself out of it as she took a breath. “Speaking of Eri,” she began slowly “What’s wrong with her?”

 

Tei glances at her, “What do you mean?” 

 

“Wha- Excuse me?” Soi stammers baffled “You know perfectly well what I mean! She, you and the rest of your posse disappear off the face of the Earth for a whole month, may I add without contacting anyone of your whereabouts, and then the two of you suddenly come back and Eri magically doesn’t recognize us!” Soi’s voice gradually works it’s way up into a shout, Shinbi can’t help but feel glad that Tei has seated them away from the other customers, “An- and you have  _ the audacity _ to say ‘what do you mean’?!”

 

Tei’s smile drops, “Look, Soi I don’t think you understand that-.”

 

“No! I don’t think  _ you  _ understand! You don’t understand what I have- what we’ve been through! Do you have any idea what it’s like to not know anything when someone you care about disappears? Do you have any idea what that feels like? The worry? The fear? I can’t believe I used to admire you! I can’t believe you’re this insensitive! Do you have any idea how scared I’ve been?! I was so afraid that you guys had…” Soi bursts into tears again. 

 

Shinbi wraps an arm around her as Soi cries hot, angry tears into her shoulder. “Look.” Shinbi starts as she glares holes into Tei, “You are going to tell us what happened and then you are going to help us fix it, do you understand?”

 

“I don’t have any obligation to tell you anything.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you do.”

 

“No, I don’t.” Tei snaps. “Eri's condition has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Yes, it does! Look, I get you two were childhood friends or something, but we’re her friends too. We have a right to know what’s going on with her.”

 

“You don’t know a thing about her, you’re not her friends.”

 

“ _ How dare you _ -”

 

“I dare because I’m right! I know everything about her, I know how to take care of her and I know what’s right for her. Her condition is too fragile to handle the stress of unknown persons harassing her-”

 

“We’re her friends and you still haven’t explained what-”

 

“I don’t have to explain anything, Eri doesn’t need you to-”

 

“You can’t just control her-”

 

“I know what’s best-” 

 

A hand slams on the table, “STOP IT! Stop it both of you!” The china clatters and the freshly cut slice of carrot cake splats onto the ground as it’s plate shatters into a million itty-bitty pieces with a crash. Tables of heads whip towards their general direction, the cafe goes silent. 

 

“I… I-I’m” Soi stutters, face beet red, before plopping back into her seat. The chattering of the cafe eventually returns back to normal after a few tense moments as the three stared each other down.

 

Tei takes a deep breath then sighs, “I apologize, I got carried away. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Shinbi pinches the bridge of her nose, she can feel a headache coming on, “Fine. We just need to know what’s going on so we can help. We only want what’s best for Eri too.”

 

Tei looks at them for a long moment “Eri has amnesia.”

 

Soi leans forward “How?”

 

“We don’t know.”

 

Well, that’s going to make things harder. “Do you know the extent of it?”

 

“She didn’t even remember her own name when she woke up.”

 

Soi buries her face into her hands “ _ Oh my god. _ ”

 

“Has she seen a doctor?” Shinbi asks.

 

“No, not yet. I have it under control” Tei reassures.

 

“You call this control?” Soi scoffs. “You can’t just make her quit school and have her take on an unfamiliar job, that's not rehabilitation.”

 

“You don’t know what’s best for her. What she needs is a safe space to heal, I can provide that for her.”

 

“What she needs is therapy and a doctor.” Cuts in Shinbi.

 

“I didn’t come here to listen to you two tell me how to do my job,” Tei stands up from his seat and began to clear the table and the shattered ceramic on the floor. 

 

Soi crosses her arms. “So what did you come here for then?”

 

Tei neatly stacks the plates and cups into a balanced tower and holds them gently in his hands, the shattered plate already separated from the rest and discarded in a neighboring bin. “I came here to request that you do not make any attempt to contact Eri until I am sure she is ready to interact with others again.”

 

Oh no, this is _ not  _ going to go his way. They are not backing off that easily, not when they finally found her after all this time.

 

“That isn’t your choice to make, Eri should decide whether she wants to see us or not. Not you.” 

 

“Eri is not capable of making these decisions while she is like this, that’s why I need to make them for her.”  

 

Soi sneers, “You’re just afraid that she isn’t going to choose you.”

 

Tei freezes and looks up from the now shiny clean table. For a moment Shinbi thought she saw a flicker of surprise and fear within his expression, but then he schools, “Of course not, why would I be worried? After all,” he gives them a blinding smile “she doesn’t even know you.”

 

_ This bastard _ .

 

“It’s nothing personal, really.” he continues, “All I want to do is to keep her safe. You understand, right?”

 

Shinbi can feel her nails cutting into her palm. She doesn’t like conflict. She actively avoids it on principle, but… but she’ll be damned if she lets this creep get what he wants. She narrows her eyes “And if we have different ideas on how to do that?”

 

Tei’s smile fades and his eyes darken, “You’d better hope they not be.” 

 

He swiftly turns his back and heads back towards the counter. “Oh and…” he drawls as he turns back to look at them, “ Don’t worry about the check. As I said, it’s on the house.” He gives them one last smile before he continues on his way, “Don’t come back.”

 

Shinbi was left speechlessly staring at his retreating back, her teeth clenched and fists shaking.

 

“Well obviously that’s not going to happen,” Soi flippantly commented as if they were watching some cheesy soap opera on late night television instead of witnessing the guy she used to like reveal himself to be a possessive asshole. Upon noticing Shinbi’s surprised look she stood up, stretched and put her hand on her hip. “Oh come on, it’s not  _ that _ hopeless. At least we now know where she is, what she’s doing and who she lives with.”

 

“Who she lives with?” Shinbi questions.

 

“Didn’t you hear him? He said that he could provide her with ‘a safe space to heal’ and I don’t think he means this place.” Soi noted with a raised brow as she glanced around at the glaring fangirls seated in the surrounding tables and booths.

 

Shinbi’s eyes widen in realization, “So you think that she’s…”

 

“Living with him? Absolutely.” Soi smirked as she began leading them out of Banjul, “His little slip up gave us some pretty juicy details, didn’t it?”

 

“I don’t think I like these  _ juicy details _ , Soi.” Something is definitely wrong with this situation, Shinbi doesn’t like the idea of Eri being near, let alone,  _ living _ with that guy. The mere thought of it makes her sick to her stomach.  _ Eri _ … 

 

“Hey.” a hand clasped her shoulder, “I don’t like it either. Which is why we’re getting her back, right?”

 

Shinbi smiled down at Soi, wasn’t her who was comforting Soi just a few hours ago? “Yeah,” she said, “Yeah, we are.”

 

Soi grinned devilishly “And I know just who to get her address from.”

 

“Huh?” Shinbi blinked, “Didn’t you already hound down all the teachers?”

 

“All except one.”

 

She couldn’t be talking about… “Please tell me it’s not who I’m thinking of.” Soi averted her eyes. Oh my god, she  _ was _ talking about them, wasn’t she?

 

“I didn’t ask because he was on my suspect list too.” Shinbi couldn’t really blame Soi for that conclusion, “But now, since his name is cleared, we can pester him too.”

 

“You really think he’s actually going to talk?” Shinbi asked as they walked across an intersection.

 

“Don’t worry, I have my ways.”

 

“This is going to be terrible.”

 

“Believe me, I know.” Soi grimaced. “Looks like we are going to pay our favorite nurse a visit.”

 

Shinbi is already beginning to regret this.

 

* * *

  
  


Today was not a great day, Tei decided. 

 

He was already peeved by Zion getting far too friendly with  _ his  _ owner. Logically Tei knew it was because Zion was concerned about Eri’s “illness”, but he couldn’t say that every time Zion gave Eri a smile or gave a consoling pat on the back whenever she was embarrassed by her sudden spells of narcolepsy, that it didn’t make his blood boil. 

 

It made him question if he should lower the dosage of drugs he slipped into her drinks and food.

 

Slipping, he was slipping again. He needs to be composed. He needs to be calm. Put on the smile, bring up the charm, don’t give anyone any suspicion that something may be wrong. Oh, he knew he was filthy and vile but he couldn’t let anyone know. He couldn’t risk his precious life with his one true owner. 

 

Oh, and how precious it was. Tearing up that diary of hers was the best decision he’s ever made in his, admittedly short, life. When she finally woke up ( _ new, pure, clean _ ) panicked and cowered into his arms he was in pure bliss. He could feel the fearful little  _ thump thump thump _ of her heart beating against his ribcage and he had never felt so alive.  _ Alive _ . That was a word that he had never used in relation to himself before, but now…

 

But now when he saw nothing but him reflected in those sweet amber eyes, heavens did he feel alive. Knowing that he alone had control over this small, fragile, little life in his palms was exhilarating. Knowing that with a flick of his wrist he could break and shatter her beyond repair, was breathtaking. Every smile or frown she sent him made him overflow with happiness. Every gasp of surprise or sigh of contentment that graced his ears made him want to hold her tighter and keep her closer. To know that it was just him, only him, in her little world made him feel like  _ God. _ It was exhilarating, it was ecstasy, and it was terrifying.

 

She was becoming an addiction. Every little morsel of her smile, of her voice, of her fear that she gives him, makes him want more. He craved her. He needs her. 

 

Slipping, slipping, slipping.

 

He was slipping and it was becoming dangerous,  _ he _ was becoming dangerous (and how could he say that after he had already…) and he could not allow any dangers around Eri. She must be kept safe, pure, clean without any blemishes, without any scars. 

 

He needs to distance himself. He tries, he really does. He cuts off conversations, prevents himself from hearing her pretty little voice. He tries not to look at her, averts his eyes when all he wants to do is burn her image into his retinas. He hides in his books and pretends not to hear her when she calls _ his _ name. He does all this even though he has what he has always wanted right within his grasp. He doesn’t deserve her. But oh how he wants to. 

 

He craves. He wants. He needs.

 

It was becoming unbearable, the need to keep her, to control her, to possess her was getting stronger every time she looked up at him with her big, innocent, doe eyes. 

 

So when he slipped up and allowed her to come and work with him at the cafe, he found himself unable to care. 

 

As long as she is with him. As long as she is close and that he can hear her voice and feel her warmth. She is all he needs and in time he will be all she needs too. All he needs is her. Her purity, her warmth, her light. 

 

Which is why it was unacceptable when those two tried to take her away from him.

 

The friends from her school. The cheeky blond one that always pestered him and the tom-boyish blue haired girl that always left her hand on Eri’s shoulder too long for Tei’s liking. He had forgotten about them, he was too distracted by Eri that he completely forgot the people he needs to protect her from. He wouldn’t allow them to take her away from him. It was completely out of the question. She was his and _ only _ his. He despised the blue haired girl who dared to suggest otherwise. He loathed the blonde who revolted against his care for Eri. 

He could hardly care less when she broke down crying in front of his eyes, it only made him want to squeeze and snap her pale neck. 

 

How annoying.

 

Slipping, Slipping, Slipping.

  
  


He had already gotten an earful from Hobbins. “Tei,” he lectured “I understand that you are very concerned over our poor Eri’s condition but that is no way to treat guests. The flowers that grace our little shop need to be handled delicately and with care. Do you understand?” Tei admired the man, but it was difficult not to snap at him when Tei was still fuming from his visit with Soi and Shinbi. 

 

But he had successfully finished the remaining two hours of his shift without any other issues. He headed back to the employee break room where he had situated Eri. She should be waking up soon. The dosage that he put in her tea today normally keeps her under for around two hours or more. 

 

He found her curled up on the antique couch he had left her on. Good, she hadn’t stirred. He would need to note this, he didn’t want any more… accidents caused by his experiments with her medicine.

 

He crouches in front of her and chuckles when he saw her sleeping face. Strands of hair have found their way into her parted mouth and sleep marks were already beginning to form on her cheeks from the patterns in the cushions.  _ How cute _ , he thinks as he brushes the hair away from her face.

 

She opens her eyes and slowly blinks at him. “Tei?” she murmurs.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” He greets, “Or should I say good evening? You were asleep for two hours, it’s already eight o’clock.”

 

Eri took a few moments to process what he had said and then: “What?!” she shoots and whips her shocked eyes towards him. Oh, that was the expression that he loved to see on her face, “I was asleep for two hours?!”

 

“Like a baby.” Tei jokes.

 

“Not again...” Eri groans into her hands

 

“There, there” Tei teases as he pats her back, relishing the way that she slightly leaned into his touch. 

 

“But hey…” she said as she scooches away from him, “Who were those girls from before?”

 

Tei frowned. He had hoped that she would forget about those two nuisances when she woke up. He figures he’s going to have to make an amnestic for Eri soon. He couldn’t have her remembering or thinking inconvenient thoughts. If she still wrote in her diary he would just rip today’s page out, but he had already disposed of all the diaries and journals in their house. It’s going to be difficult finding another way to tamper with her memories, but he’ll have to make do with what he has. 

 

“Hmmm…” Tei pretended to rack his memory for Eri’s two friends, he tapped his chin with his finger and acted as if he came up with an answer, “Oh! You mean those con-artists?”

 

Eri made a face “Con-artists?”

 

“Yeah, Hobbins took care of those two and made them leave the store. You’d really think that they wouldn’t target this area, but what do you know?”

 

“What? He kicked them out? Tei, they couldn’t have been con-artists!” Eri worries her lip, “They even knew my name…”

 

_ Reel her in slowly _ ,  _ capitalize on her fear, make yourself appear as the hero. _

 

Tei furrows his eyebrows and sends Eri worried frown. He puts as much sincerity into his voice and eyes as possible as he assumes the role of a concerned friend, “If they knew your name, then that’s even worse. They probably had scoped you out a while ago.”

 

“But she was crying into my arms! She must know me, right? From before I was like this!”

 

She’s not buying it, he needs to distract her. He plops his hand onto her head and consolingly pats her head. “Honestly Eri, you need to be more aware of your surroundings.” he uses the voice of a lecturing mother; someone knowledgeable, someone loving, “There are a lot of bad people in this world, you have to be careful about who you trust, okay?”

 

Eri tries to bat his hand away from her head with no success, “That couldn’t have been acting. You weren’t there, Tei.” Oh no, he was watching the whole thing, he always watched Eri. “They looked so scared, there’s no way that was a lie. I can’t believe I just stood there, I should’ve said something or tried to reassure them. I probably looked so heartless!”

 

“They probably targeted you because you’re too kind. Though…” he sent her a genuine smile “That is one of the reasons why you’re so cute.”

 

Eri face turns beet red. 

 

_ Bingo _

 

Tei tussles Eri’s hair and begins to stand up. He pulls Eri up along with him as she stutters flusteredly and tries to smooth down her messy hair, forgetting all about her worries and meddlesome school girls. 

 

_ So darling. So trusting. So easy to mold. _

 

“I-I’m n-n-not…” she stutters, “D-don't call me cute!”

 

“Hm?” Tei drawls, “Do you want me to lie? That’s pretty unfair of you, Eri.”

 

Eri looks at him, mortified, before squawking  “You’re just making fun of me, aren’t you?!”

 

Oh, he’s having so much fun, “Am I? I haven’t noticed.”

 

Eri gets even more flustered and shakes her fist at him before stomping off.

 

He loves to see this new side of her. To hear her chirping for him and to see her puff her feathers up at him. 

 

So fun. So amusing. So free.

 

It’s a shame, Tei thinks, that he’s eventually going to have to clip her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Shinbi and Soi find their villain and Tei is a jerk.
> 
> A longer chapter this time, since I've actually had time to write. Hooray! I'm sorry about the inconsistent update schedule, but I'll try to get a chapter up every other week or so... probably.
> 
> If you want to comment on the fic so far or have any suggestions, please tell me! I need all the tips I can get.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
